


naba gelyo 5

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 5

By gudcur waqtiga ku dhuftay oo habeennimada ayay u lahaa safray masaafo badan. Qorrax dhaca waxa uu garaacay daruuro iyo hawada soo socda in badbaadinta kuraha iyo jid toosan wuxuu uriyey sida roob; taas oo noqon kara jawi xun subaxa ku xiga.

Jaime hoos u doortay boos by webiga. Brienne tiimbadeen dhulka ku marka uu sheegay in joogsiyada uma muuqdaan kuwo u daryeeli in uu ahaa pebbled in dhagaxyo. Wuxuu iyada bartay daqiiqad iyo go'aansaday iyadu ahayd mid aad u daalan in la wado caawa. Waxay u eegay Fulay.

Wuxuu on dhagaxyada dushooda xeebta si kasta ka dhigay dab sababtoo ah waxaa laga yaabaa in ay ugu danbeysay ee ay leeyihiin lahaa haddii roobka yimaado. Brienne ku dhacay, waxay u dhow, tellegnaayeen galay ololka.

"Ma waxa aad ku socoto in aan igu xidh," bay tidhi, aamusnaanta gaaban ka dib.

"Waxaad u baahan tahay?"

"Ha si daahsoon u hadlid wax, mahadsanid."

Ayuu kujawaabey in ay weli maarayn kari waayay inay ka dhawaajiyaan loo qeexin kuwa kibirsan. "Mar dambe, Waxaan u malaynayaa ka fiican si aanad ii ceejin lahaa in hurdada iga."

"Waxaan leeyahay ma jirto ujeeddo si aad ceejin., Waxaad ahaayeen xaq. Lady Stark ayaa ahayd mid aad u faraxsanayn lahaa haddii aan kuu dilay."

"Waa hagaag, waan ku faraxsanahay, waxaana ku jira heshiis ah in si fiican aan u nool ahay waa." Jaime gudbeen si ay meesha biyaha ahaa haraynayo weyn dhagaxyada, jilba iyo balastar qoyan on inuu jaakada. Waxa uu dib u Brienne yimid iyo crouched horteeda of.

"Qabo weli."

Waxay ku Murantaan markii uu taabtay wax si ay wejigeeda.

"Waxaan ku qabsaday ayaa sheegay in weli. Todoba ilaahyo. Waa in uusan noqon sida HABARJECLO a jinsigaaga."

Nadiifinta qaar ka mid ah dhiig engejiyey, ayuu wuxuu imtixaamay nabarka. Waxaa hubaal ka tago lahaa nabar guudkeeda.Marka laga yaabaa in aanay noqon mid fiican. Ma ku talo jiraan inay iyada calaamadee joogto ah, laakiin waxa aan la caawiyay. Gabadhii ayaa isku dayday in ay Daad laabta, ka dib oo dhan. Haddaba waxay ahayd sidaas wanaagsan ayay hadda xaqiiqsadeen in ay isaga ma soo gudbi kara iyo filanayaan in loola dhaqmo si ka duwan badan ayuu ula dhaqmaan lahaa nin kuwaas oo wada sameeyeen.

Haddii ay rabeen in ay la dagaalamaan oo nimanka ay lahayd inuu kaxaysto iyadii, ciqaab iyaga la mid aad u.

Wuxuuna ku dul shubay wax yar oo ah midna qabinna, geesta biyaha ee.

Brienne jalleecay dhagaxa webi oo indhihiisii closed. Her neefsashada uu sahlo iyo heehaabayeen. Jaime isaga qudhiisa ku duudduubtay oo midna qabinna,, buuxinaa gacan madaxiisa ka yar iyo diyaarisay si aad u hesho hurdo yar oo naftooda.

Roobka ayaa bilaabay mararka qaar in saacadaha hore ee waaberiga. Waxa uu ahaa kaliya in uu drowsily soo celiyo oo uu dan kama laha ama xusuustay Oo Todobaadkan Ku gacmaheeda, siduu u sheegay, ayuu lahaa. Muddo ayuu dareemay janno ka heegan, oo indhihiisuna flickered u furan, balse iyadu waxay lahayd ma guurtay at dhan.

Wuxuu Kuwa qumman waxaa ku fadhiistay. Cirku ayaa weli gudcur ahayd, laakiin waxay kaliya oo socday in aad is la qoyn halkan joogtid. Roobka oo ahaa Pocking dusha webiga, kuwaas oo u muuqday in ku dhow iyaga oo gurguurta.

Jaime qaatay waqti yar kala bixin murqaha adag ka soo dadaalka shalay ka dibna toosisay Brienne leh maqaar saar gariir intuu garbaha. Oo kuwa qummanuna Waxay ku dhibtooday.

Waxay bari bilaabeen in ay mar on wadada. Roobka ayaa ka eryay galay wejigooda, samaynta adag tahay in la arko meel fog ka. In kasta oo ay tani, inkastoo la'aanta ah ee quraacda ama cashada habeen ka hor, Jaime dareemay intii ay invigorated. Isaga oo isku xigta ku yimi ahaa blent leh rajo dabiici ah, waayo dhowr calaamado ah in lagu xaliyo shareecada by yar roob ah.

Bartamihii subax-, waxay joojiyey ku hoos gambanaya arimo ah ee geed wayn. Ood The ka baxo size gacantiisa, siinta hoy ku ool ah ka soo qoyaan. Brienne dib u dhex tiimbadeen ka dhanka ah jirridda, barbaro jilbaha kor u.

Jaime crouched, qaaday kabasho biyo ah iyo gudbay intiisa kale iyada si. "Haddii aan gaarno xal habeenka, waxaanu u baahan doontaa qol, iyo berrito fardaha."

Brienne Condi at kacsi.

"Ma waxaad u ciyaari nacaska dheer yahay? Lady Catelyn idinku arsuqay lahaa hartana. Ama qorsheynayaan in aad sharmuuto aad hab koonfurta? Ayaan ka shakiyin aad na aad u fog helay lahaa haddii in ay ahayd xaaladda."

Qunyar Waxay ku hadhay.

"Haddii aad sugayso ii u qodo soo baxay tan aad leedahay iska kaydiyaa, ayaan soo jeedinaynaa inaad soo celi."

Brienne ee afka adkeeyay. Daqiiqad ka dib, iyada oo la gaarey galay jeebka ah gudaha iyo saaray boorso maro yar oo.

Jaime tuuray Shilimaad ku galay inuu calaacasha consideringly. "HM aan aad u deeqsi, oo iyana waxay ahayd, ceeb aad on, Lady Stark, meel kasta oo aad yihiin. Weli waxaa ku filan." Oo isna wuxuu iyagii pocketed. "Hana yeelina wejiga in, aad ka faa'iideysan doona tan too, haddii aan aad qorshaynayso inaad ka baxsan seexan at midden ayay hudheelkii ka kaliya si ay dhibic." Waxa uu istaagay. "Ina keen."


End file.
